


Footsies

by sayasamax3



Series: 2013 Drabble Give-Away [18]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Exhibitionism, Foot Jobs, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayasamax3/pseuds/sayasamax3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tajima calls it a tradition; Hanai calls it public indecency.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footsies

**Author's Note:**

> For knifeofice!

Tajima calls it tradition.

Hanai calls it public indecency.

Tajima amends his previous statement by calling public indecency their tradition. 

It’s hard to argue otherwise, when they’re stuffed in the corner of yet another restaurant and Tajima’s shucked off his shoes so that his toes can slide up Hanai’s shin unimpeded. 

“Our meal hasn’t even come yet,” Hanai says, mildly disapproving (not disapproving enough).

Tajima blinks once and tilts his head in mock-puzzlement.  “Yeah, we just ordered?”

Tajima’s foot moves up to the inside of Hanai’s knee. 

“You’re being a bit impatient, don’t you think?” Hanai asks, even as he toes off one of own shoes; this has always been a two-player game, after all.

“I’m impatient?” Tajima keeps up his façade of confusion perfectly.  “You’re the one saying our meal hasn’t come yet.”

Somehow, Hanai worms his foot under Tajima’s, the tips of his toes squirming over the sensitive sole of Tajima’s foot. It gets a squirm out of the smaller man, which is a step in the right direction, so he keeps doing it until Tajima moves his own foot higher up Hanai’s leg, rubbing circles against his inner thigh. 

Hanai’s surprised—Tajima’s always known how to unravel Hanai  _slowly,_  and usually prefers to savor the game. 

But if Tajima wants fast, Hanai can go fast.    

It’s easy for Hanai to retaliate, taking advantage of his longer reach to insinuate his foot right between Tajima’s legs, pressing down with  _just_ enough pressure to feel Tajima’s hips twitch.

Tajima’s breath hitches once, and again when he tries to copy the gesture but just ends up pressing himself more firmly against the bottom of Hanai’s foot. 

“Have a rough day?” Hanai asks, slowly sliding his foot up and down.

Tajima forfeits then and there, every part of his expression open and wanting, his body shaking, anticipating the consequences of losing.   

“Yeah,” Tajima says, his voice strained in a way that makes Hanai’s insides twist.  Unconsciously (only perhaps not), Tajima licks his lips before saying, “Real rough.  See, this guy—super hot, stupidly tall, with—ah, legs that don’t quit—he watched my game today.  Sat in the front row even, and stared at me like, nngh—“

“Like?” Hanai prods, in more than once sense of the word. 

“Like he was already fucking me,” Tajima says, “ _And_  I didn’t have time to masturbate in the showers.”

“Tajima,” Hanai scolds, in his old captain voice, “That’s not an appropriate dinner topic.”

“Hanaiii,” Tajima’s voice is a shameless, eager whine, that  _pulls_  at the ball of heat forming low in his belly.  “If you don’t stop I’m gonna come before the food does!”

“The food, huh?” Hanai says, going still.  “Do you want it here or to-go?”

It only takes Tajima a beat to catch on to Hanai’s meaning: “Here.”

Carefully, Hanai presses against Tajima again, feeling the warmth of him through his clothes. Tajima grinds down against his foot, and between their efforts it’s not long before Tajima is shaking, so that when the waiter comes back around with their order, Tajima has to duck his head and cover his mouth as he rides out his orgasm right there at the table.

“Sorry,” Hanai says to the waiter, trying not to grin; it seems they’ve both won a game today. “Can we get this wrapped to go?”


End file.
